Ice Cream Scare!
Ice Cream Scare! is the fourth episode of Yo, Scooby-Doo!. Premise The gang visit an Ice Cream Factory for Scooby and Shaggy. But when Jack Frost appears and locks the gang in, they investigate the factory trying to find a way out! Plot The night is pitch black and the moon and stars aren't out. The street lights are only a very dim orange and nobody is out in town. The town is dull and empty, with not a face in sight. In town is a little Ice Cream Factory called 'Mr. Sweet's Ice Cream Factory'. The title of the factory is just above the door in red and white writing. Inside the factory it is dark and all of the workers have left the area. Suddenly from behind one of the machines appears Jack Frost. He laughs in a high pitched tone. That night, Shaggy is taking Scooby for a walk. "Like, what a creepy night!" Says Shaggy. "Reah!" Agrees Scooby. "There's no one in plain sight" replies Shaggy. Scooby shudders. They walk past the Ice Cream Factory. "Mr. Sweet's Ice Cream Factory" says Scooby. "Yeah" Says Shaggy, "we should invite the gang to visit the factory tomorrow". "Reah" says Scooby. The next morning. The gang are walking up to the Ice Cream Factory. "Like, I can't wait to taste the new Scooby Snack flavour ice cream" says Shaggy. "Rummy!" Says Scooby. "Isn't it just a coincidence that they're called Scooby Snacks and Scooby loves them?" Asks Fred. "I've never thought about that before Freddie, good question" replies Velma. "Ree-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Laughs Scooby. "Look, the factory is just ahead" says Daphne. So the gang reach the factory and knock on the door. A middle aged man answers. He has light brown hair, wears a brown shirt and a red tie. He also wears square framed glasses. "Hello, and welcome to Mr. Sweet's Ice Cream Factory" says the man. "You must be Mr. Sweet!" Says Fred. "Well guessed young lad" says Mr. Sweet. "Like, can we come in" says Shaggy as his and Scooby's mouths drool. "Of course!" Cries Mr. Sweet. He takes the gang into the factory. Loads of machines are running and ice creams are being made. Mr. Sweet gives the gang a tour of the factory. "As you may know, we make lots of ice cream flavours including vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, fudge, raspberry and the newest flavour, Scooby Snack" says Mr. Sweet. A girl walks up to Mr. Sweet. "Mr. Sweet, Jack Frost ruined the Scooby Snack Ice Cream machine last night" says the girl. "I'll be over in a second Amy" says Mr. Sweet. "Jack Frost!" Says Fred. "I didn't want to scare you kids, but Jack Frost has been haunting the factory, and he destroyed the Scooby Snack Ice Cream machine last night" says Mr. Sweet. "Rikes!" Cries Scooby. "Like, no more Scooby Snack Ice Cream!" Groans Shaggy. "Well it looks like we've got another mystery on our hands" says Fred. Later, the evening comes and the employees start to leave. The gang are still investigating but have found nothing. "I've gotta go now guys, I'll leave the place unlocked so you can stay!" Says Mr. Sweet. "Okay, bye!" Says Velma. "Bye" says Mr. Sweet as he leaves the building. Daphne finds an ice cube. "Look!" Says Daphne. She shows the gang the ice cube. "That must be from Jack Frost" says Fred. Suddenly, Jack Frost appears and locks the front door. He laughs. "Zoinks!" Cries Shaggy. "It's Jack Frost!" Cries Fred. Jack Frost chases the gang beginning the chase scene. Jack Frost chases Velma upstairs. She kicks his legs causing him to fall over. Jack Frost chases Daphne and Fred across the machines. Fred punches him causing him to run away. Jack Frost chases Shaggy and Scooby. They dress up as Ice Creams. "Would you like an ice cream?" Asks Shaggy. "Huh!" Groans Jack Frost. Scooby stuffs an ice cream in Jack Frost's face and they run off ending the chase scene. Scooby and Shaggy are looking for the gang all over the factory. "Like, I wonder where the guys are!" Says Shaggy. "Reah!" Agrees Scooby. "Scooby-Doo! Where are You?" Calls a familiar voice from the distance. "Like, that sound like Daphne" says Shaggy. "Raphne" calls Scooby. "Daphne!" Calls Shaggy. Then they walk into Fred, Daphne and Velma. "Here you are!" Says Fred. "Where were you?" Asks Daphne. "Like, we were looking for you!" Says Shaggy. "Then lets split up and look clues!" Says Fred. Fred, Daphne and Velma are searching the cooling area. "I've found a clue!" Says Velma. She picks up an ID badge. "It says: Johnny Wells, age 25, member of staff at Mr. Sweet's Ice Cream Factory" reads Fred. "It looks like we've got ourselves a new suspect" says Daphne. Scooby and Shaggy are searching the machine area. "Like, let's eat some of the ice cream, eh Scoob!" Says Shaggy. "Reah!" Says Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy rush to the finished ice cream's and gobble them all up. "Rummy!" Says Scooby. "Like, you can say that again" says Shaggy. "Rummy!" Says Scooby again. They walk off and start searching. Jack Frost spies on them. He laughs again. "Like, did you hear that?" Asks Shaggy. Jack Frost laughs again. "Rikes!" Cries Scooby. Scooby and Shaggy run off. They run back to Fred, Daphne and Velma. "Like, we heard Jack Frost!" Cries Shaggy. "And we found a clue!" Says Fred showing Shaggy and Scooby the ID badge. "I think I've got this mystery wrapped up!" Says Velma. "Then it's trap time!" Says Fred. So the gang set a trap. "All we'll need for this trap is a net" says Velma. "And Scooby and Shaggy are live bait!" Says Daphne. "Like, no way" say Scooby and Shaggy. "Would you do it for two Scooby Snacks, each?" Asks Velma. "Yeah!" Cheers Scooby and Shaggy. Velma throws them four Scooby Snacks altogether. "Let's do it!" Says Shaggy. So Scooby and Shaggy call for Jack Frost. Jack Frost appears and the net falls on him. Soon the sheriff breaks in and Jack Frost has the factory key in his hand. Fred takes the key off him and gives it to the sheriff. "Now it's time to see who you are!" Says Daphne ripping off the mask. "Mr. Sweet" says the gang. "As I suspected, Mr. Sweet left the factory in a real rush and Jack Frost appeared straight after. Also, Jack Frost had the keys but Mr. Sweet had the keys when he left!" Says Velma. "But why'd he do it?" Asks the sheriff. "Simple, he grew up at the factory and has never had a holiday" says Fred. "So he wanted the factory out of business, so he dressed up as Jack Frost!" Says Shaggy. "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you pesky kids. At least I'm getting away from this factory!" Says Mr. Sweet. The sheriff takes Mr. Sweet away. Later, the gang are in the Malt Shop. "Like, malts are way better than ice cream!" Says Shaggy. The gang laugh. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. I hope you enjoyed! Comment your opinion and thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Mr. Sweet's Ice Cream Factory **The Malt Shop Notes/trivia *Jack Frost's laugh is the same as Spooky Space Kook's. ** Quotes :"Like, malts are way better than ice cream!" - Shaggy Home media *Yo, Scooby-Doo! - Volume 1: Mummy Caper Category:DarthHill's Stuff